


One more for the road?

by Apparentlynotreallyfinnish



Series: Prompted ficlets [4]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Fairy tale vibes, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Prince!Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish/pseuds/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish
Summary: Prompted follower giveaway ficlet. Prompt (shortened): Link is a prince and is looking for a bride at a ball. He likes none of the women he dances with. Then he ends up in the hands a tall bearded man (Rhett) and he immediately feels a connection with him.





	One more for the road?

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a follower giveaway ficlet on Tumblr won by @rhettfluffshair. Her story idea was amazing! (So I might have gone on a bit longer than the 500 words she won.)

”Another ball?” Charles moaned at his steward.

“Yes, your majesty. Another ball.” The steward shook his head in annoyance. “You could stop attending them if you’d just choose a bride.”

“Well, why do they keep inviting such boring women then?” Charles grumbled, but let the steward help him into his evening wear. After all, he knew he had to do it, he just didn’t have to enjoy it.

The castle’s ballroom was decorated with a fall theme. Garlands and wreaths made of colorful leaves hung on the walls and pillars. The lighting was low and intimate. There were little lanterns on the tables that were partially hidden behind heavy curtains. They were perfect little alcoves for hiding dirty deeds amidst the crowd. Charles sat at the head table, bored out of his mind. He eyed one the alcoves, where a friend of his had just disappeared with a giggling lady. Why didn’t he have any desire to do that?

“Son.” A firm voice pierced his thoughts.

“Yes, Father?”

“You should be dancing. This whole night has been set up just for your benefit.”

“Yes, Father. I understand. I apologize.”

Charles got up, giving his father a respectful nod. He kissed his mother’s hand, getting a warm, comforting smile in return. Then he descended into the dancing masses. The steward had instructed him to start with the women who were most outwardly appealing to him. The kind advice was no help to him since they all seemed to blend together. It was just a blur of curled hair, reddened lips, colorful chiffon, and silk. So, he chose the first one he came across, bowed and offered his hand. The woman smiled demurely and followed him to the dance floor.

The dancing was fine, nothing special but a way to pass the time. Charles knew he was adequate but in no way an amazing dance partner. The conversation, on the other hand, was horrible. All he got as a reply to his questions were one-worded answers and nervous giggles. After the song ended, Charles kissed her hand lightly and moved on to the next one. And the next one. And the next one. The evening dragged on and as the clock ticked, Charles’ heart sunk lower and lower. It was going to be another disappointment for the king and queen, his loving parents.

After a particularly boring dance had just ended, a tall figured appeared next to Charles and the apparently mute woman he’d been dancing with.

“May I have this dance?” a low voice asked. The cadence of the voice sent shivers running down Charles’ spine. He looked up at the man. He was wearing a perfectly cut and fitted forest green ensemble that made his greenish-blue eyes pop. His hair was dirty blond and meticulously coiffed to look put together and messy at the same time. He had a full beard that seemed to make him even more handsome than he already was. Despite his intimidating height, his eyes were kind and his smile was sweet. Charles realized he was staring and coughed, embarrassed.

“By all means,” he answered, motioning towards the lady. He was about to turn away when the man stepped up to him, slipped his arm to his waist and grabbed his hand. Charles’ hand instinctively rested on his shoulder. And before Charles could utter a word, they were flying. At least that’s what it felt like to him. He was pressed against the lean figure of the mystery man and he was leading Charles into the dance. Charles was surprised to discover that he enjoyed dancing when he didn’t have to lead. He surrendered to the steadfast arms of the stranger and let the music and the movements envelop his senses. The dance left him light-headed and giddy. The endnotes of the song made his stomach constrict. He didn’t want this to end. The silence between songs fell and Charles readied himself for separation. The man didn’t let go. His eyes peered at him from above and he asked:

“One more for the road?”

“Yes, please,” Charles sighed, relieved.

And on they went. After every song the stranger asked again, “One more for the road?” and Charles repeated his answer. After the first dance, the man started to talk. The conversation flowed easily. He was intelligent and witty, a perfect counterpart. He was ready to dispute Charles’ baseless claims, to push back when he needed it and to praise his opinions when they were thoughtful and well-founded. They laughed. The laughter sang in Charles’ heart and warmed his whole body, making him pliable and weak. His gaze started to flicker onto the man’s lips and he suddenly understood the need for the curtained nooks. What wouldn’t he give to kiss those lips? To press flush against this man in the shadows, to thread his fingers into his hair and make him moan with his lips.

The ball was over. The final note reverberated in the air and the man finally let Charles go. His hands dropped heavily to his sides, itching to touch him again.

“What’s your name?” Charles asked, suddenly afraid he was just going to disappear.

“James.”

“Hello, James.”

“Hello, your majesty.”

“You can call me Charles.”

“Hello, Charles.” James said quietly, his smile reaching his eyes making them sparkle.

They stood still, staring at each other in silent awe. James stepped closer.

“One more for the road?” he whispered.

“But there’s no music?” Charles said confused.

“We’ll make our own.” It sounded like a promise. And then James’ hand was cupping his cheek and James’ lips were gently brushing against his. Charles’ eyes closed and he saw stars. And he was certain he could hear the music.


End file.
